The invention relates to substituted aryloxyamino propanols and the pharmaceutically acceptable acid addition salts which are useful as .beta.-adrenolytic and anti-hypertensive agents. Compositions containing said compounds, their method of use, and methods of preparation form a part of the present invention, along with novel substituted aryloxyamino propanols useful in the preparation of the substituted propanols defined by Formula I.